BloodBound
by BurningTheRose
Summary: Bella has two twin sisters, beautiful Rosemarie and gothic Maria, the problem is Bella and Maria both fall for the same guy. who will Edward choose? what is Rose planning? what has it got to do with Emmett and Jasper?
1. Charlie's Angels

**Blood Bound**

Marianna Swan- gothic, independent, rough, tomboyish

Rosemarie Swan- beautiful, popular, independent, wanted

_**Isabella has two twins; Rosemarie and Marianne. Bella and Maria both fall in love with the same man by the name of Edward Cullen, Rose however has another plan that includes Emmett and Jasper. Who will Edward choose? How will the other take it? What is Rose doing? And what has it got to do with Emmett and Jasper**_

Chapter 1- Charlie's angels

Mpov (Marianne)

"Mom, I want to go" Bella lied, we stood in the airport, in phoenix, of course, but not for long, we were going to stay in the rainiest place ever, Forks to stay with our awkward father

My other twin sister, Rose stepped forward "mom, calm down we'll be fine"

"Maria" I had been waiting for this since we said we'd go "no fires, robberies, kidnappings, sex, backtalk, hitting, punching, kicking, pranks, or arrests, got it? Oh and do your homework!"

"Yes mom" I sighed, not meaning it

We boarded the plane, preparing to be met with rain.

Rpov (Rosemarie)

After the plane landed, we met up with our father; Charlie, who then drove us home in his police cruiser. I stuck on my IPod and began listening to paramore, only picking up small words like 'Chevy' and 'grown'

As Charlie pulled into the drive, it was dark and I was tired I went upstairs to sleep without unpacking.

Mpov (Marianne)

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and super energetic, I saw rose putting all her god-awful make up on, I simply applied black eyeliner, mascara and dark red lipstick, instead of the 'slap' she put on. Bella walked past pulling a face at me and Rose, she despised make up. We were all so different for triplets. I changed into skinny jeans with a skull belt, a one shoulder 'broken feathers' shirt with a side lace, my favourite leather jacket and a skull and bones wrist strap. Rose joined me downstairs just after Charlie had left; she wore bootleg jeans and a white strappy shirt. Bella grabbed the keys for her new Chevy off the side, I took my black and red motor bike, that Charlie had a heart attack when he found out about it. Rose climbed on the back and put the helmet on; she wouldn't dare be seen in a car as old as the Chevy. We sped away off to school, as we arrived heads turned I parked my bike and we collected ours and Bella's welcome packs.

That's when I saw him. I couldn't look away even when he met my eyes. Beautiful golden eyes. I imagined what it would be like to kiss his lips, how it would be like to have him lying in my bed- a place many men had been. I felt someone tug my arm, peeling my eyes away from the guy across the car park "Maria, Maria?" it was Rose, I glanced back at where I saw him, he was gone

I sighed "yeah Rose"

"Who ya staring at?" she sang in her silk voice

"No one, let's go find Bella"

Her truck roared into the car park, making heads turn; she hated that.

We gave her, her schedule, and left for class

The first three lessons passed in a breeze I was still thinking about him, his amazing liquid golden eyes. During lunch I sat in the cafeteria with Bella's new friends, I search the room for him every few minutes. I was beginning to think he was a dream until one of the girls; Jessica said to me "Edwards staring at you" my head whipped round to where she had gestured to. There he was.

"Who is he" I asked

"Edward Cullen, I've never seen him stare at anyone like that before" she wittered on.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

Lunch passed in a blur, a blur with me casting glances over to the table where he sat with his family.

By the last lesson I'd decided to talk to him. I sent Rose home with Bella. So I could have time alone to think. I peeked over to where he his car stood and it was gone, I groaned

"What's the matter?" a deep honey-like voice said behind me

I span around to come face to face with Edward "nothing" I paused unsure what to say

"You're Marianne Swan aren't you?"

"Maria, Edward Cullen? If my sources are correct"

He smiled wider

"Pretty unusual to have someone talk to me by now" I told him

"Really! Why?"

"Well, heavy eyeliner, dark lipstick, black clothing" he looked confused "I'm a Goth"

"Ah right, I couldn't catch a ride with you could I? My family got impatient"

"Sure" I gave him the helmet

"I'd feel better if you wore it instead" he told me, looking embarrassed

"Okay then" I smiled warmly to make him feel better "where do you live?"

"it's hard to explain, I'll give you directions as we go" he sat behind me and put his arms around my waist, making the skin underneath tingle with joy and love.

The Cullen house was amazing, had white and clear glass walls and was surrounded by tree's "would you like to come in?" he asked, this made my whole body tingle with joy.

"Sure" I asked only showing fraction of how eager I was.

We walked in to be met by Carlisle Cullen; Edward's adoptive father and Esme Cullen; his adoptive mother "it's nice to meet you Maria" she said, Carlisle politely nodded

"Where's everyone else?" Edward asked "Rosalie and Emmett are out, Alice and Jasper's upstairs" she glanced upstairs "or not"

"Hi" this came from upstairs; where a pixie stood "I'm Alice" it said

"Hi Alice, I'm Maria"

Behind her was a man with blonde hair and the same golden eyes and pale face that belonged to the rest of his adoptive family.

My phone beeped in my pocket.

**Rpov**

Is that the best excuse she can come up with, all these years together trying to figure her out, and only minutes apart and I already know what she's up to!

Her 'romantic' interludes were never that secret. Mom knew. Bella knew.

I most defiantly knew

**Mpov**

As I walked into the house I was attacked by Rose "who is he? Tell me now!" I push passed her, climbed the stairs to my bedroom.

I love him, more than my own life. He would be mine, and mine alone. No one would get in our way. No one.

**Rpov **

I had to know. Who was he? She passed without a glance. I would find out!

**Mpov**

_I ran through the forest. Searching? For what? I had no idea. It was dark, and foggy. I kept falling, but was never weakened or wounded._

_I'd found it._

_Against all odds._

_The bronzed haired boy, Edward? Stared at me, with green eyes? _

_He burst into flames. I was unable to move while he screamed in agony_

"Marianna!" I woke up to the calling of my name. I looked around the room.

No one was there.

**Rpov**

"Another day of boring school" I sighed

"You'd think it was killing you" a lazy voice drifted from the stairs.

"It is!" I joked. Maria appeared from around the door.

She looked awful.


	2. Illness

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight – I only own Rosemarie and Marianna**

**Mpov**

I walked in to the kitchen, Rose's mouth dropped to the floor; in an attempt not to laugh I burst into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked concerned

"you do know we're leaving in 5 minutes?" Rose added, just because I was standing in the kitchen in my dressing gown, make up-less and wild unbrushed hair.

I slumped into a nearby chair "I'm not going" I pause faking an embarrassed look "I'm ill"

I was an excellent actress; it helps when faking illness, which I was now. I really didn't want to go to school.

**Rpov**

"I'm not going" she said looking embarrassed "I'm ill" she hated showing weakness.

"If you need anything, call me" Bella said, Maria just nodded meekly.

I stuck my tongue out at her, in childish innocence, I'm well and you're not. She chuckled.

That was when I knew for sure, she was lying.

**Mpov**

I fell back to sleep after saying goodbye to Bella and Rose.

I awoke to a knock at the door, rushing downstairs, to answer the door.

I opened the door, and there Edward stood, and that was the moment I'd realised I was standing in my red and black underwear. In front of Edward.

**Rpov**

I made my way to first lesson, smiling as people looked my way. I loved attention.

A random bronze haired guy walked up to me "is Maria here today" he simply asked, I instantly knew.

This was her guy.

**Thank you to all my readers**

**Reviews warm my heart **


	3. Small Visit!

"I'm sorry about that" I apologised "I just woke up and wasn't expecting anyone. Speaking of, shouldn't you be in school?". His face twisted in pain.

"I'm not going in today; I'm going to Alaska soon, visiting family"

"Oh. How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know, not long I hope" He sounded really upset, I wondered why.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

I got up from the chair that I was sitting on, and made my way towards the kitchen, followed by Edward.

I fixed up a bowl of Coco Pops and sat at the table, where Edward took a seat opposite. He looked oddly out of place. I realised that Edward might want something to eat, he was really thin!

"Are you hungry?" I asked, he laughed as if there was some hidden meaning.

"No thanks."

"What time is it?"

"3:24?"

"WHAT?" It couldn't be, I couldn't have slept that long!

"Your sisters will be home soon, I should leave"

My head shot up, I didn't want him to leave, he was going to Alaska tonight, I didn't know when I would see him again.

"Please stay a little longer?" he shook his head politely.

I have to go, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, I followed.

"Why did you come?" I asked.

"To see if you were ill, obviously not" he walked out the door and climbed into the silver Volvo.


End file.
